The present disclosure relates to communications systems, and more particularly to data and power transmission cables and structures.
Radio frequency (RF) transmission lines can include a plurality of conductors for communicating RF signals. The design, configuration, and connections associated with such conductors can affect current-carrying capability and/or physical dimensions thereof.